the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1769
In NeS2 Post 1769 The Last True Evil and Antestarr are exploring the catacombs beneath the obelisk in the Sahara Desert for any signs of Morthrandur and Chance. TLTE reveals he is having a hard time with Losien, feeling that she is slipping away from him. As they traverse the area they come across Cult of X members, Rob X, Cygnus X and Maxim X and must fight against them until the battle is stopped by the current Seer of X, Suzy X. She confirms that they have Chance and agree to take Antestarr to him. Events then coincide with Britt: The Legend as, hundreds of years ago, Britticus and Cathia Imperator also meet with the Cult of X, the seer then being Aetas X. As the two Seers reveal to their respective heroes that X means the Plot, Suzy X suddenly stabs Antestarr and leaves him to bleed to death on a sacrificial altar. Britt, on the other hand, is dragged away by Cathia and they're forced to flee from Doughnutdelf. At Stonehenge, above Doughtnutdelf, Septimus Prime accidentally set Dave's beard on fire and burns it away revealing that she is actually very beautiful without the man-beard. Britt and Cathia come running out. Suzy X has transported Chance to the entrance of the obelisk and tells TLTE he can go and get the baby and leave, quickly. TLTE chooses to save the boy and leaves. When the obelisk disappears he finds the baby on the ground and a stranger offers to guide him to Sahara Lake. Post The Cult of X Under the Sahara Desert, beneath the huge obelisk, The Last True Evil and Antestarr the NeSferatu stalk the dark passages in search for Morthrandur and Chance. The Last True Evil: "You have always been, how you say, anti-hero, tovarish. How is you feeling about this?" ' Antestarr: '"How do I feel about being an anti-hero? I don't. I just do what I must." ' The Last True Evil:' "Ah, but are you enjoying it?" Antestarr has to consider this. He was never really upset with his lot in life, until becoming a NeSferatu. He hated being such a monster, a creature that needed to feed on the life energy of others. Being an anti-hero, on the other hand, had its ebbs and flows. He remembers how everyone looked at him when he tried to kill Rachel Pi, but even then he knew he was doing the right thing. And that was how he soothed his conscience. He was doing the right thing while others were to weak to accept it. ' Antestarr:' "It made me strong. That's all I can say on that." The Last True Evil: "And that is what is the driving for you? Strength?" Antestarr: "I want... I wanted to be free. Free from our Writers' whims. But so much has happened that... I feel I've lost sight of that. Soriel, you remember him? He, and some new characters, were the closest any of us has ever come to the Writers. He went there. He saw where they reside. He could have-- terminated them for good." The Last True Evil: "If Writers are no longer goal... what is?" Antestarr: "Right now. Chance. That's all. I take on what's immediately ahead of me for now. I can't deal with my usual long-term plans right now. I don't know... maybe it's because now I'm going to live forever... long-term is... long term..." '' They begin to descend down some stone steps.'' Antestarr: "Why so many questions, TLTE?" The Last True Evil: "I am just experiencing... complications in my living. Is no big deal, tovarish." Antestarr: "You do know "it's no big deal" always means the opposite, right?" The Last True Evil: "I thinking that... Losien... she is... my flower... she is my... goodness. But I is losing her, I feel. She is slipping from me." Antestarr looks sidelong at TLTE with open hostility. Antestarr: "You feel that you are slipping, TLTE?" TLTE doesn't answer. They walk in silence, holding their flame torches to illuminate their path. The air is getting thicker and heavier as they descender deeper and deeper into their earth. Antestarr knew he would be okay, being dead, but wondered how long TLTE could keep going. Antestarr wouldn't stop for him. He has to find Chance, TLTE is a secondary priority. Suddenly there is a draft that threatened to extinguish their torches, but that draft brought with it fresh-tasting air. TLTE hurries forward and bursts out into an open, cavernous room. Antestarr: "Did you ever watch the first Lord of the RingsThe Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring article, Wikipedia. movie, TLTE?" The Last True Evil: "I am not liking movies." Antestarr: "How about booksThe Fellowship of the Ring article, Wikipedia.?" The Last True Evil: "Not liking books either." Antestarr: "Well, take it from me then, looks like we've just stepped into MoriaMoria (Middle-Earth) article, Wikipedia.." Rob X: "You stepped into trouble." Antestarr: "R-Rob?" Rob X: "I'll say this once, Antestarr. Leave." Antestarr: "I'm just looking for a baby boy. I need to--" Rob X: "There goes your chance." Rob X attacks slashing his sickles at Antestarr, but the NeSferatu is much too fast - even for someone as skilled as Rob X. Each swipe Rob X makes meets with thin air and with each swipe, Antestarr is losing patience. TLTE suddenly thumps Rob X across his face, much to the younger man's surprise. Rob X: "Both of you won't make it out of this place alive." TLTE: "If little man is thinking I make easier target than pretty-vampire-man... little man should think again." Rob X: "I'm thinking it doesn't matter what kind of target you are. You still won't be leaving here alive." Cygnus X: "Rob!" From the air above TLTE appears another man in a vibrant array of teleporting colours. His fist is coated in a strange force-field shaped to match the curvature of his fist. As it connects with TLTE's face small sparks fly into TLTE's rough, white skin to add insult to injury. The proud Russian shakes his head. The Last True Evil: "You are liking the sneaky fighting, tovarish? I am able to be playing the dirty too." TLTE pulls out his pistol and fires it straight at Cygnus X. Antestarr has made it half way down the open-air suspended staircase when he feels something tug at his leg. The world spins as Antestarr topples up and then down the stairs until he slips over the side of the staircase and deftly catches the ledge. He looks up to see a third X-wearing man looming over him. '' '''Maxim X:' "I eat punks like you for breakfast, fool." Antestarr: '"Funny..." ''Antestarr feels the muscle in his arm tense and he uses his incredible strength to propel himself back into the air. He never dreamed how used to his NeSferatu powers he would possibly become but now he wondered how he ever lived without them. He lands on the stairs behind Maxim X and grabs the man's neck, exposing it for the kill. '''Antestarr: "...I was thinking the same thing." But as Antestarr's teeth set for the human's neck, he is suddenly yanked forward and over the man's shoulder as Maxim X uses his own great strength to pull the NeSferatu away from his neck. '' '''Maxim X:' "Things like you disgust me. Can't believe you came all the way down here looking for food." Antestarr: '"I didn't. But while I'm here." ''Antestarr shrugs and smiles a wicked, fanged, smile. But his smile drops when he sees the mechanical arm of Maxim X suddenly burst from its socket and fly towards his head. The strike clips Antestarr and, once again, he finds himself tumbling down the stairs to the stone floor at the bottom. Next minute, the rocket arm grips Antestarr's leg and begins pulling him back towards Maxim X, up the stairs one thump at a time. '''Antestarr: "I haven't been this undignified for a long time..." Antestarr fights with the robot arm, but there is no escaping its mechanical grip without tearing his own leg off. The arm begins to ascend, holding Antestarr up in the air by his leg. No amount of superspeed thrashing could help Antestarr escape. Maxim X: "I pity fools like you, bro. You chose the wrong side." Maxim X is about to pummel Antestarr's suspended face when a voice bellows up the cavernous Moria-like room. Voice: "ENOUGH!! THEY ARE HERE BY THE WILL OF X!!" Maxim X stares at Antestarr and then tosses the vampire through the air towards the bottom of the stairs. Given so much height in the throw, Antestarr was able to easily land on his feet. TLTE stomps down after Antestarr and Maxim X. Cygnus X and Rob X follow him, looking much worse off. '' '''The Last True Evil:' "Is shame! We were just beginning to enjoy ourselves, right boys?" The two Xes sigh. Woman: "You arrive unannounced at a very important time for my people. You will have to forgive them if they acted rashly." She is short and wears a very cult-like robe hood and all. When she finally reveals her face it is incredibly sweet and her hair is incredibly long and blonde. One may have mistaken her for a past incarnation of her very role -- alas, the appearance is part of the job and had to be stated clearly on her resume when applying. '' '''Woman:' "I am Suzy X." TLTE and Antestarr stare at each other, then Suzy X. The Last True Evil: "We are sorry for the disturbing of your adult movies, we are just passing on the way through." Rob X facepalms. Suzy X: "Everytime. Happens... every... single... time. I'm not a porn star. In fact I'm a virgin. Got to be for my real ''job. I'm the Seer for the Cult of X." '''Antestarr:' "Why don't I like the sound of that?" ' Suzy X:' "But you liked the sound of me being a pornstar?" Antestarr: "I didn't say that!" ' Suzy X:' "We will usher in the return of X and you, Antestarr, are here to help us." Antestarr: "Actually I'm here looking for a baby." Suzy X: "I told you, I'm not in that kind of business!" Antestarr: "Uh, no, I meant an actual baby. A boy, he was brought here." Suzy X: "I know." Antestarr: '''"Where is he!?" '''Suzy X: "On the sacrificial altar." Antestarr: "What!?" ' Suzy X:' "Sorry, it's the closest thing to a crib we've got down here. We weren't exactly prepared for mysteriously appearing babies." Antestarr: "Take me to him!" She steps aside and behind her is revealed a door that wasn't there before. As Antestarr rushes down the passage, much faster than anyone could follow, he quickly reaches the sacrificial altar. There lies Chance, bound in his baby blanket. Antestarr sighes with relief and picks up the small child. Further behind, the Xes and TLTE walk quickly in the wake of Antestarr. TLTE: "How will Antestarr help you, Suzy X?" Suzy X: '''"You know, when I hear you say my name... I can hear why people think I sound like a pornstar..." '''TLTE: "Is unfortunate, but still good name." Suzy X: "Thank you. We don't need the child. X must have brought us the baby to lure Antestarr here to us to complete our ceremony." TLTE: "Hold on... what is X?" ---------- Britt the Legend: Chapter Ten.Two/b Britt: "But seriously, Aetas X. What is X? You're all called "This X" and "That X". What's the point? What's so special?" Aetas X puts her hands on Britt's shoulders and stares straight into his eyes. ---------- Suzy X puts her hands on Antestarr's shoulder and leans around him with a smile to look into his eyes. Suzy X: "X is..." ---------- Aetas X: "X is..." She leans in close to Britt. ---------- Suzy X leans in close to Antestarr. With one hand she caresses the NeSferatu's cold cheek. She pulls he face up to Antestarr's, her lips just a centimetre from his. ---------- Aetas X: "Plot." ---------- Suzy X: "Plot." ---------- Aetas X kisses, passionately and inappropriately, Britt on the mouth with as much enthusiasm as might be expected of a woman told she wasn't allowed to do so. Cathia Imperator glowers at Aetas X with sudden anger. This was just not appropriate. ---------- The hidden blade jabs itself into Antestarr's chest, just above the baby in his arms. His eyes widen with shock and is unable to resist as Suzy X snatches Chance from Antestarr's arms. Somewhere in his mind he decided that was a good thing... he might have dropped him. Antestarr slumps over the sacrificial altar, his blood spilling all over it. He wondered if he should really call it his own blood anymore... so much of it once belonged to other people... ---------- Cathia Imperator: "Remove your hands, Witch! Craven cur!" She throws Aetas X to the ground, much to the shock and anger of the cultists around them. Britt stares wildly with shock at Cathia Imperator. Britt: "What the buggery are you doing!?" Cathia Imperator: "She's obviously plotting something, Britticus! She's probably going to tear your heart from your chest or something! We need to get out of here!" Aetas X: "Britt!!" Britt: '"No! No! Let go! She's totally into me! Cathia!" ''She slings Britticus over her shoulder and runs out of the cult's den, hacking savagely at any that drew close to her. She ran through Doughnutdelf, fleeing what dangers the Cult of X may have had in store for Britt. Even if they didn't, she wasn't going to stand there and watch that hussy huddle up to Britt out of the blue! ---------- '''Suzy X: "Get back, Russian! Or I shall bathe this child in his own blood also!" The Last True Evil twitches. He didn't care much for the child, but he knew his comrades did. And Antestarr had just taken the babe's place on that altar. The Last True Evil: "This was your plan?" ' Suzy X:' "This was the Plot. I will give you the child at the entrance to this shrine. You go ahead, you will find the child waiting there. Don't take too long... it could be dangerous to leave a child just lying there all alone for too long..." ' The Last True Evil:' "How can I trust you!?" Suzy X: "If I wanted the baby dead, he would be. I'm not a murderer, Russian." The Last True Evil looks at Antestarr still slumped over the altar. ' Suzy X:' "He's already dead! Now go!" The Last True Evil hesitates. He could just kill them all, baby be damned. But he knows, deep within, that would not be the hero's path. The path he wanted to choose. He turns and runs. ---------- Septimus Prime: "Let me try and make a firework! You'll like that!" Dave: "A what?" Septimus Prime: "No idea, but it sounds cool, right!?" He draws a firework... unfortunately because he doesn't actually know what a firework is he draws the fuse much too short... BANG!! Dave: "Fire!!" Septimus Prime: "Holy crapcakes!" Dave's beard was burning and burning! Fire went up her oh-so-hairy face until SPLASH! Septimus threw a bucket of water in her face that he'd just drawn. As the water slips down her now naked cheeks Septimus suddenly gets a whole new appraisal of his beloved wife. Septimus Prime: "You're GORGEOUS!!" Dave: '''"I thought you already believed that...?" '''Septimus Prime: "Well, I did but... I mean now!! Wow! I mean you're still super tall and... well built... but man, you have the prettiest face!" Dave: "Not without my luscious beard!" Septimus Prime: "Actually... I think... this is a good look for you!" Dave: '''"R-really?" '''Cathia Imperator: "RUN AWAY!!" She bursts out of Doughnutdelf and out onto Stonehenge. She continued to run, even as the rest of the troupe started to run after her. Septimus Prime: "What happened!?" Cathia Imperator: "Some harlot tried to rape Britt!" ' Septimus Prime:' "Can I ''go back then?" '''Dave:' "Hey!" Septimus Prime: "Just a joke, dear!" Cathia Imperator: "Wait, who's she!?" Dave: "I'm Dave!!" Britt: "Wow... Dave got pretty?" ---------- The Last True Evil reaches the exit of the obelisk, panting. He reaches the doorway and steps through it, looking around for the child... but finds nothing. The Last True Evil: "NO!" He turns to head back inside but the huge obelisk is gone - disappeared into the aether. Lying in its wake, however, is Chance. He quickly bundles up the baby in his arms and tries to shield him from the heat in his large coat. Stranger: "Hey! Why are you out here in the middle of the desert, man!?" TLTE turns to see a man sitting on a camel. ''' The Last True Evil:' "I could ask the same of you!" '''Stranger:' "I'm just on my way to the Sahara Lake! I have no idea how you ended up all the way out here. Most of the Sahara is pure, fresh water! You happened to be in the smallest strip of land that's still the old desert. Want me to guide you? It's a ten minute walk from here." References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post